Lightning Shard's Big Problem
by LightningRainbow
Summary: Story about My OC Lightning Shard, who struggles to keep his obsession/fetish under control. The story is based on some of my personal struggles as a Christian, So it will have religious overtones and themes. Also contains a friend of mine's OC, Festivus, in it. Hope you all like it.


**_Lightning Shard's ''Big'' Problem_**

_Chapter 1_

Lightning Shard woke up to a new day in his Cloudsdale home. Getting out of his bed in the clouds, He sighed to himself, thinking deeply:

"A new day comes.. Another agonizing day.. "

Lightning Shard looked down at his belly, and sighed again:

"It's so round, and soft.. It makes it so hard to fly.. Everypony tells me I need to lose weight, But it feels so good.. (Lightning Shard rubbed his belly a little bit and burped)

Lightning Shard thought to himself, blushing: "Maybe I should get some help.. So I don't suffer with this alone. "

**Three days later, Lightning Shard went to Nurse Redheart's. **

Lightning Shard sat in the waiting room, quietly complaining: " I'm really hungry. "

4**0 minutes later, the receptionist pony calls and says: **

"**Lightning Shard! Nurse Redheart is ready to see you!" **

"Oh well, it will have have to wait." Lightning Shard thought to himself.

Lightning Shard responded to the receptionist: "Thank you!"

Lightning Shard trotted into the room with Nurse Redheart, and sat down on the table: "Hello Lightning, What seems to be the problem?"

Lightning Shard blushed a little bit. "Um, Well you see nurse, I kinda got a bit of a problem. It started a long while ago but recently has become worse.."

Nurse Redheart seemed confused. "Hm? "

Lightning Shard explained: " A couple years ago, I became a stallion. Then as time passed and I got older, I seemed to get this weird attraction to being.. large. It made me.. excited, if you know what I mean. I enjoyed it a bit too much. And to this day, I still have problems with it. And I come before you today because it has spiraled out of control, and.. (Lightning Shard sighed) I've gotten almost debilitatingly overweight.. I can barely fly at all, and if I do, it's painful. And I feel really depressed when I wake up every day and see my huge gut.. The worst thing is, there is a part of me that loves being fat. I don't understand why, and I am disturbed by it, but I seem to not to be able to lose the weight. Can you help me nurse? I've tried so many different things.. But none of them seem to work for me. They only work temporarily! "

Nurse Redheart had a shocked but professional look on her face and she replied: "I've not seen something like this ever before in a pony.. "

Lightning Shard facehoofed: " Sigh. Okay, Well do you know if there is anything you can do? Short of surgery, but I would think I'd just gain it all back later.. "

Nurse Redheart nodded: "Yes, I am afraid that seems to be the case, but I'll see what I can do. However, since this is such a new, rare and unusual health issue, I do not know how much I can even help you Lightning, let alone cure you of it."

( Lightning Shard looked upset and was crying a little bit, but it was silent and internal, nopony could hear him, and he couldn't hear Redheart talking, as he was too deep in thought.)

Lightning thought to himself: "Man, if I can't get rid of this belly, I am going to be in a bad situation in a couple years if I keep getting bigger.. Maybe even sooner than that considering I can barely fly right now anyhow.."

Nurse Redheart was waving a hoof at Lightning Shard: "Lightning, are you still listening?"

Lightning Shard didn't notice, as he was deep within his thoughts.

Nurse Redheart called his name: "Lightning Shard!"

(Lightning Shard snapped out of his deep thought)

"Oh! Yes, Nurse? Sorry.. I was just thinking to myself, I guess I got too distracted.. What is it?"

Nurse Redheart replied with a sigh: "Lightning, did you hear me? "

He replied, "I didn't, no.. What did you say?"

Nurse Redheart facehoofed. "Lightning, I was saying I didn't know if I could help you or not, because your case is so unusual and rare.. I'll try to see if there's anything I can do, but I don't know if I can help you, let alone cure your problem."

Lightning Shard had a depressed look on his face: "I thought that might be so. I've gone to several doctors and several nurses in Equestria and none of them have been able to figure out what's wrong with me and why I have this obsession with being large, and how to cure it.."

Nurse Redheart looked saddened as well, mostly in empathy for Lightning: "I see, Lightning. I wish there was more I could do but like I said, there wasn't anything in all the files we have about Equestrian healthcare, There are thousands and thousands of pages, but in all of them, there was no record of any physical attraction to being overweight.. Lots of others, but not that. Attraction to Being eaten (Or wanting to be eaten): treatable. Attraction to being tickled: treatable, etcetera. I think you get the point Lightning. "

Lightning Shard nods, now in a even more depressed manner:

"I see, Oh well. Thanks anyway for the analysis, Nurse."

Nurse Redheart nods back and replies:

" I hope you find help somewhere, wherever it comes from, Lightning Shard."

Lightning smiled a little, and said: "Thanks Nurse. Means a lot to me. "

Nurse Redheart motioned to Lightning with a smile, and he left the hospital.

**A few days afterwards, Lightning Shard was laying on his cloud bed, thinking to himself deeply again: " Man I wish someone knew how to fix me.. I feel so irritated with myself. If I can be fixed, that is. " He said, with a tear. **

Lightning Shard decided a couple hours later that he would make a trip to his mentor, Zecora's. "Maybe she can teach me a recipe for a potion that will help me lose weight.." He thought to himself.

Arriving at Zecora's place, Lightning Shard went into her hut.

"A pony of black, and blue. What may I do, for you?"

Zecora stared at Lightning Shard for a moment.

"Oh, Lightning Shard, it is you. "

Lightning Shard replied to his rhyming Zebra mentor:

"Yeah, I kinda got a problem, and I was hoping you might be able to help me with it."

"A problem be, let us see, if we can fix thee."

Zecora rhymingly said.

**Lightning Shard nodded.**

Lightning Shard asked Zecora if there was somewhere he could lie down: " You have anywhere I can be on a bed?"

Zecora replied: "The resting place you seek, can be found in the last room."

**Zecora pointed Lightning Shard to the back room with a hoof pointing:**

Lightning Shard nodded and proceeded to the back room:

2 minutes later, Lightning Shard found the bed.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm on the bed."

Zecora responded: " Alright, my striped pony apprentice. Now sit here while I get some things."

Lightning Shard was confused, but heeded his teacher's words. "Okay. I'll stay here."

A little bit later, Zecora came back with some things in her hooves: "I'm back!"

Lightning Shard replied back: " Okay. Are you ready now?"

Zecora rhymed: "Yes I am, let us see, what ails thee."

Lightning Shard smiled. "Okay."

Zecora did some tests on Lightning and used some tools on his belly.

Zecora was a bit surprised. "You have an abnormal amount of fat on your body Lightning.. it's very unhealthy.."

Lightning Shard blushed: "Yeah.. that's kinda why I came to see you. I was hoping you could help with that?"

Zecora replied: "I see. Your belly, I cannot fix. I do not know of any potion that can make a pony lose weight. But I can recommend something."

Lightning Shard sighed with a sad look on his face, and asked: "What's that?"

Zecora said: " A plant, of black and yellow, you will find, next to a fellow, in the forest of Everfree."

Lightning Shard was puzzled. "Um, okay? What does it do, exactly?"

Zecora responded " It is rumored, that it gives a pony one wish. If you wish upon the plant, it may grant you health. "

Lightning Shard was still puzzled but also mystified: "Okay.. It's worth a shot I guess."

Zecora replied back " I am sorry I could not help you very much my pony apprentice. But I have one more thing for you."

Zecora hoofed a potion to Lightning Shard. "It is supposed to give you luck."

Lightning smiled and said thanks to Zecora.

"Well, I'll be off now. "

Zecora waved and said

"I will see you later."


End file.
